


The Long Hard Road

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and Dean have a long road to travel and Sam has an idea how to make it fun.





	The Long Hard Road

It is 1am and Sam can not sleep tonight. He is bored and not looking forward to their destination. His mind has been fishing around for an interesting activity. As a picture of Dean’s cock flashes in his mind he gets a brilliant idea. 

Dean is singing at top volume to Zepplin’s Immigrant’s Song air drumming and driving along the road. They are on their way to Kansas for a case. He hates Kansas because of all the memories. Their lives were ruined there not once but twice. He shakes those thoughts off as he works out his plan to make Dean so hot and bothered he has to pull over and fuck Sam raw. 

The devious evil smile on Sam’s face if Dean saw it would have made his cock hard in 2 seconds flat. Dean knows that look and he loves it. He was busy singing and not paying Sam any mind at all. Sam makes quick short movements to undo his pants, so Dean wouldn’t pay attention. He watches Dean out of the corner of his eye. He finally gets to the point he can pull his pants down and as he does that Dean looks over and almost drives off the road.

“Sammy what are you doing?!?” Dean is already starting to breath heavily at the sight of Sam’s cock. He is confused why Sam’s pants are down, but he is not sure it is a bad situation.

“Well Dean it is a long way to Kearny and I just wanted to jerk it a little on the way.” Sam’s sly grin is giving Dean a very tingly sensation in his balls.

“Ok well then I guess go ahead.” His face says he doesn’t care but his voice says he is very interested. His wiggling in his seat say the same.

“Good then why don’t you get back to driving.” Sam looks down at his cock and lets a long string of spit drop onto his semi hard cock. Dean lets out a long low moan at the sight.

“Didn’t mean to distract you big brother.” Sam is slowly stripping his cock while he stares at Dean.

“You know Dean I like to think about your thick hard cock in my ass when I do this.” He is using his other hand to fondle his balls as he jerks it. His voice is getting deeper as he gets harder.

“Sammy, you need to just get on with it and stop talking.” Dean wants to whip his cock out so bad. He tries to keep his eyes on the road. 

“I don’t mean to bug you. I just love to imagine your freckled cock rock hard and leaking.” Sam groans as his own cock starts a bubble of pre-cum at the tip. He uses his thumb to rub it all around his throbbing cock head. Dean is groaning as his knuckles are turning white on the steering wheel.

“I love watching it bob against your stomach while I get ready to slide down on it.” Sam feels an orgasm building, so he slows down and just fondles his balls letting his cock bob freely.

“Sammy, you are driving me nuts. I don’t know how long I can drive before I cause an accident.” Dean is almost growling as he still sees Sam’s hard leaking cock bouncing on his stomach.

“Aww is poor little Dean getting lonely over there. Why doesn’t he come out and play? I know a nice wet hole he can hide in.” Sam’s cock is weeping pre-cum down the underside all the way to his balls. He is so hard he thinks he might go insane and he wants Dean balls deep before that happens.

“Fuck Sam!” Dean can’t deal with this teasing. He is looking for the nearest dirt road he can pull onto. The cars brakes squeal as he turns up an old farm road in between rows of high corn stalks. He finds a smaller road and turns so the car down it so there is no way to see them from the main road. Sam was grinning and ready to go as soon as Dean turned off the main road.

“Sam in the back now.” Dean is growling as they leap out and into the back seat. Dean is stripping down his jeans and underwear as he slides in the back seat. Dean is so hard he could cut stone and he is so ready for Sam.

“Pants off riding me baby boy.” Dean is panting and holding his cock against his stomach, so Sam can climb on his lap. Dean slides his shirt off. Sam has his shoes off and is finishing getting his pants off his ankles as Dean moans.

“Hurry.” Dean watches Sam big as he is gracefully slide into the back seat and get himself straddled over his lap. Dean spits on two fingers and kisses Sam hot and sloppy as he slips the fingers inside Sam. He is finger fucking Sam’s hot hole as fast as he can getting him ready for his thick member.

“Dean fuck me hard.” Sam is full of fingers but wants to be full of cock. Dean lifts Sam up just enough to line up his cock and slam Sam down on it balls deep. They both cry out in happiness.

“Sammy, you are always so tight and perfect.” Dean is sucking at Sam’s collarbone waiting for him to start moving.

“Dean feels so good to be full of you.” Sam starts lifting himself up slowly and slams back down letting his cock slap against Deans belly. 

“Sammy, if you don’t go faster I will.” Sam moans and smirks at Dean.

“Give me all you got big boy.” Dean’s face is full of passion as he holds onto Sam’s hips hard enough to bruise. Lifts him up and starts fucking up into him hard with short strokes. Sam is in heaven his cock bouncing off his big brothers tight abs and his ass fucked raw just like he wanted. Sam reaches down and starts pinching and pulling Dean’s nipples. 

“Fuck Sam. Harder.” Dean growls and goes even faster into Sam. Sam’s cock is getting so much friction and Dean is hitting his prostate. He manages one short breath and then locks up around Dean’s thick cock. He is cumming untouched so hard he paints Deans chin with cum.

“Yeah Sammy cum on my cock.” Dean groans and pumps a few more times before following Sam over the edge. He slams Sam down on his lap while his cock jerks inside him. Panting and locked together their foreheads touching. 

“Dean I love it when you fuck me so hard.” 

“Sammy, you make me so hot.”

“I know big brother. I think we better get on the road. This time we need to stay on it.”


End file.
